What I Got From Space Ship
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Dia datang dari 180995 dan mengaku bernama Yoongi. BTS. Minyoon. Minga.


What I Got From The Space Ship

BTS fanfiction  
Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit  
Lyrics from Sunset Rollercoaster – My Jinji

.  
.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

 _._  
 _Every time you lie in my place_  
 _I do want to say_  
 _It's you, you my babe_  
 _I won't be too late..._

Jimin tak pernah keluar dari sepetak apartemen sewaannya kecuali karena hal-hal yang dianggapnya penting (misalnya saja ketika persediaan makanan atau tisu toiletnya habis). Itu pun di malam hari, menjelang jam dua, antara seminggu atau dua minggu sekali. Dia buang sampah di waktu orang-orang masih ngorok. Ketika tiba hari penagihan uang sewa, dia selalu meninggalkan sepucuk surat di atas keset. Dia tak pernah keluar untuk katakan _"Saya selalu bayar tepat waktu_ ". Orang-orang tak tahu apa pekerjaannya. Ah, lagipula sehari-hari dia hanya berkutat dengan kacamata, buku dan komputer. Dia menulis, menggarisbawahi, mencoret dengan spidol merah, lalu mengirimkan naskah hasil editannya ke penerbit. Penampakannya di kantor pun paling-paling hanya jika ada panggilan. Kalau tidak, dia benar-benar mendekam lama. Pernah suatu kali, Jimin didatangi polisi karena ada tetangga apartemennya yang curiga kalau dia adalah seorang penjahat yang sedang bersembunyi. Jimin merasa ditelanjangi ketika lelaki-lelaki berseragam dan berlencana lucu itu masuk dan mengobrak-abrik. Dia tidak suka diusik. Ada banyak barang bertumpuk. Sebagian dikardusi sebagian tidak. Barang-barang itu bukan miliknya dan ia tak pernah berniat untuk membuang. Semua adalah peninggalan mendiang istrinya, Yoongi. Meski dia katakan alasan yang serasional itu, tetap tidak ada yang mau memaklumi. Baik polisi, tetangga, atau pemilik apartemen, semua tetap saja mencurigai—memandang sinis, penuh tuduhan.

"Orang-orang tidak mau mengerti aku, Yoongi," keluhnya di suatu malam.  
Pada bingkai foto dia bicara. Kamarnya gelap gulita. Yang terang hanya lampu-lampu di luar dan itu tembus melewati jendela (sekaligus pintu penghubung balkon dan kamar). Yoongi di foto hanya tersenyum. Tentu tidak bisa membalas apa-apa.

Suara Jimin tenggelam. Setelah itu dia membelai sang istri. Licin, berdecit, dingin, keras. Ini kaca. Tidak seperti Yoongi asli yang kulitnya begitu lembut dan hangat ketika disentuh. Jimin tentu masih ingat betapa hangat kehidupan seks antara dirinya dan Yoongi dulu. Tapi itu sudah lewat tiga tahun. Kenyataan tidak memberinya apa-apa. Makanya dia lebih suka tidur dan bermimpi, atau diam dan melamun. Bersama benda-benda milik Yoongi dia merasa hidup. Bahkan akuarium mini di dekat kasur tetap diberi gelembung udara dan lampu meski tak ada ikannya.

"Mereka tak mau mengerti bahwa beginilah caraku bertahan hidup. Kau jangan tersenyum saja!"

 _Blubup!_ Gelembung akuarium seolah-olah menertawai. Jimin merengut risih. Ia ingin mengumpat, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya desisan. Dia lantas kembali memandangi istrinya sembari menopang dagu.  
Tiba-tiba, mejanya bergetar. Dia mendongak dan lampu di langit-langit berayun.

"Gempa?!" teriaknya panik. Foto-foto Yoongi yang tertempel di dinding berjatuhan seiring dengan semakin kerasnya guncangan itu. Jimin hanya bisa memeluk Yoongi tanpa bisa menyelamatkan lembar-lembar lain yang berjatuhan dari dinding. Alih-alih keluar dari apartemen itu, dia malah membawa bingkai foto sang istri ke dalam selimut lantas membungkus diri di atas kasur. Sempat dia bertanya begini,"Apa ini kiamat?"

Tanah berguncang begitu keras. Antara teriakan orang-orang, ada dengung yang memekakkan telinga. Jimin pikir kiamat akan benar-benar datang, tapi dalam sekejap gempa itu melembut. Tahu-tahu bumi seperti membeku. Pikirnya kiamat tak jadi. Ya syukur. Dia menyibak selimut untuk memastikan. Tapi ketika memandang ke jendela, yang dia dapati hanya cahaya. Jendelanya benar-benar putih dan cahaya itu membuat kamarnya yang gelap gulita menjadi terang-benderang seperti diberi lampu stadion. Matanya tak bisa ia buka. Sampai pening dia berusaha memicing.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi?"

Dia meninggalkan kasur, bingkai foto yang habis dikecup, dan ketakutannya. Membawa penasaran yang besar dia berjalan untuk membuka jendela. Masih sambil memicing, dia melongok keluar. Badannya separuh ada di ambang. Jimin mendongak, langit tak terlihat. Benar-benar putih saja!

"Jangan dilihat, kau bisa buta."

"Aku ingin tahu cahaya ini asalnya dari mana, Yoongi, memangnya kau tak mau tahu apa—"

Tenggorokannya mendadak sempit. Kata-kata yang diucapkannya terasa seperti sebuah kesalahan. Biasanya tak begini. Tiap kali bicara dengan foto Yoongi, jawaban yang diucapkan istrinya itu tak pernah terasa aneh. Sebab sesinting-sintingnya Jimin, dia masih sadar kalau obrolannya cuma searah.

"Lihatnya nanti saja."

Tangannya ditarik, dia otomatis melangkah mundur. Ujung selimutnya terinjak, dan Jimin menoleh ke belakang. Seorang lelaki dengan pakaian putih-putih berdiri di atas kasur.

"Tidak bisakah kamu menunggu barang sebentar? Pintu itu akan ditutup tak lama lagi, dan barulah aman bagimu untuk melihatnya. Mata kalian terlalu sensitif, cahaya seperti ini tentu bisa membuat buta."

Suara itu mengawang, telinga Jimin setengah pekak. Sentuhan tangan itu amatlah nyata. Jimin memandangi bayangnya yang benar-benar tergambar hitam di lantai. Perlahan, sorotan cahaya mulai melemah dan bayangan dirinya juga lelaki itu melebur dengan kegelapan ruangan.

"Sekarang sudah boleh."

Apa itu penting? Jimin sudah tak berselera untuk mencari tahu fenomena apa yang terjadi di malam itu. Yang jadi fokusnya hanya lelaki yang seenak dengkul menentukan boleh tidaknya ia melakukan sesuatu.

"Kau siapa?"

Ketika ia bertanya, tanah berguncang lagi, kaca bergetar, dan angin berembus kuat. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, sebuah kapal raksasa kembali mengudara setelah singgah selama kurang lebih satu menit di langit Seoul.

Saat keheningan datang, pertanyaan Jimin dijawab, "Aku _Yoongi_."

Jimin melepaskan tangan itu. Dia menatap sosok di depannya dengan telisik. "Yoongi sudah mati."

"Maaf, tapi aku _Yoongi_."

"Yoongi dari mana?" kesalnya.

"Dari 180995."

"Delapan belas kosong sem... sem? Hah?" Jimin yang lidahnya kelu itu menepuk dahi. Bingung. "Oh, tolong. Jangan katakan kalau aku gila."

"Kamu tidak gila Park Jimin, aku tahu kalau Yoongi sudah mati. Aku datang kemari memang karena alasan itu."

"Kau datang dari surga?"

 _Yoongi_ menggeleng. "Dari delapan belas kosong sembilan sembilan lima."

"Apa sekarang bagian-bagian surga dinamai pakai nomor?"

 _Yoongi_ menggeleng lagi.

"Apa aku gila?"

"Kamu tidak gila."

Jimin lemas. Dia terduduk di lantai. Kepalanya jatuh, sambil meremat rambut dia berpikir keras. Ingin menangis, tapi juga bingung dan kesal. Dia mencicit, "...tapi Yoongi sudah mati..."

"Yoongi memang sudah mati. Aku masih hidup. Aku bukan hantu atau apapun. Kapal yang tadi mengudara di langit kota inilah yang mengantarku kemari."

"Tujuannya apa?"

"Untuk menemanimu," kata _Yoongi_ sembari mengangkat bahu.

Jimin mendongak ketika seseorang yang benar-benar mirip Yoongi (dan mengaku sebagai Yoongi) itu mendekat dan berlutut di depannya. Kulitnya begitu putih dan bersih. Matanya berbinar. Rambutnya hitam legam. Itu muka Yoongi, muka sang istri yang sudah mati tiga tahun lalu.

"Aku sendiri tak mengerti mengapa aku diberi mandat begini."

"Apa? Kenapa? Kau tak mengerti? Apalagi aku."

 _Yoongi_ menunduk, matanya terlempar ke samping. Ada suatu keraguan ketika dia mau membuka mulut untuk bicara. Tapi pada akhirnya, dia bicara juga. "Suamiku sudah mati. _Jimin_ sudah mati."

Jimin jelas terlonjak kaget. "Heh! Aku masih hidup!"

"Ya, dan kau bukan _Jimin_."

 _Yoongi_ menyebut nama yang sama. Bagaimana Jimin tak bingung? Sudut matanya berkedut-kedut.

"Tolong berbalik, aku mau lihat apa di belakang punggungmu ada sayap atau tidak."

"Aku tak punya sayap."

"Berbalik saja," titah Jimin tak sabar. Lelaki berbaju putih itu kemudian menurut meski bibirnya mengerucut dan wajahnya masam. Dia memperlihatkan punggungnya. Diraba sebentar buat buktikan kalau tidak ada sayap di sana. Cuma tulangnya. Tulang sayap. Semua orang punya, bukan?

"Sudah kukatakan aku tak punya sayap."

"Kau tak menyembunyikannya?"

"Tidak. Pikirlah. Kalau aku punya sayap, aku tak perlu kemari dengan kapal. Tinggal terbang sendiri."

Benar juga. Jimin mengangguk setuju meski mukanya belum menunjukkan kepahaman itu. Selesai pengecekan sayap, _Yoongi_ duduk. Mau lebih rileks. Jimin pun menopang badannya dengan dua tangan di samping kanan-kiri. Dia mencoba memahami bahwa kejadian janggal ini memang benar-benar jelas dan nyata. Hanya saja yang tak bisa dia terima adalah fakta bahwa dirinya telah mati dan yang duduk di hadapannya adalah _Yoongi_ (Yoongi dari dunia lain—masalahnya ada pada kemiripannya).

Oh, satu lagi. Jimin ingat sesuatu dari ucapan Yoongi.

"Kau bilang suamimu sudah mati?"

"Ya."

"Apa di duniamu kau menikahinya?"

"Ya tentu. Bagaimana aku bisa menyebut _Jimin_ suamiku kalau aku tak menikahinya?"

Untuk yang kesekian kali, Jimin mengangguk setuju.

"Sebelum aku kemari, seorang tetua berkata padaku kalau di dunia ini—duniaku, duniamu, atau dunia yang entah, segala sesuatunya harus seimbang. Hitung-hitungannya tidak bisa dikurang atau lebihkan. Kalau ada satu yang hilang harus digantikan dengan yang lain."

"Dan kau, dengan mandat itu datang kemari untuk menyeimbangkan?"

 _Yoongi_ mengangguk kali ini. Mantap sekali anggukannya.

"Tunggu, aku pusing. Kalau kau kemari, dan _Jimin_ telah mati, berarti duniamu kosong? Itu sama saja dengan pengurangan jumlah bukan? Katamu semua harus seimbang."

"Mana kutahu? Aku bukan seorang filsuf atau orang tua yang segitu hapalnya tentang dunia. Butuh jutaan tahun untuk mengenal semesta, dan aku hanya diberitahu oleh seorang tetua. Jangan anggap aku tahu segalanya."

Tiba-tiba dia ingin melirik salah satu foto Yoongi yang masih tertempel di dinding. Itu foto waktu Yoongi kelelahan dan tertidur di sofa. Baju merah belang yang dipakainya adalah milik Jimin.

"Kau ini alien, kan?"

"Apa orang sini menyebut orang dari tempat lain sebagai alien?"

Jimin mendecak, matanya meyorot tajam. Lama-lama dia bisa merebus mie di atas kepalanya yang panas. Bebal sekai orang ini, pikirnya.

"Jimin, kau mungkin diberi mandat yang sama denganku."

"Aku tak pernah tahu itu," yakinnya dengan gelengan.

"Karena kau tak pernah keluar dari sini."

"Di sini ada Yoongi, aku tak perlu kemana-mana."

Mendengar jawaban itu, _Yoongi_ memegangi pelipis. Sebelah tangannya merangkul dengkul sendiri. Matanya jatuh pada lembar-lembar foto yang berserakan di lantai.

"Oh, Tuhan, aku seratus persen sinting. Besok aku masih bisa kembali waras tidak, ya?" Jimin putus asa. Dia membanting diri ke kasur, lalu menarik selimut tinggi-tinggi. "Aku akan tidur. Kuharap ini hanya mimpi. Masih ada naskah yang harus kukerjakan besok pagi."

Dengan memunggungi _Yoongi_ , dia merasa bahwa lelaki yang duduk di dekat pintu itu tak akan tahu kalau dia tak benar-benar tidur. Jimin masih dengar deru napas _Yoongi_. Dia juga dengar lemarinya berderit kala dibuka.

"Hei! Kau mau apa?" tanyanya yang membalik badan.

"Kupikir aku bisa pakai salah satu bajumu." _Yoongi_ mencomot sepotong blus ungu dari tumpukan baju.

"Jangan. Jangan pakai itu," kata Jimin mencegah. _Yoongi_ belum melepas baju, hanya membuka dua kancingnya. Blus itu masih diapit di lengan. Tapi Jimin begitu terburu. Dia bahkan rela meninggalkan kasur demi merampas blus yang hendak _Yoongi_ pakai. "Apa kau tak bisa tidur dengan bajumu saja? Tak usah ganti."

 _Yoongi_ tak bicara apa-apa ketika blusnya dibawa, dan Jimin kembali ke kasur.

Walau gelap Jimin tahu. Ketika _Yoongi_ mengangkat blus itu Jimin sudah tahu bahwa yang diambilnya adalah pakaian milik Yoongi. Alien dari 180995 itu hendak memakai blus peninggalan mendiang istrinya. Mana Jimin izinkan?

"Sentimen sekali..." cibir _Yoongi_.

Masa bodoh. Segala keajaiban yang terjadi malam itu Jimin tutup dengan tidur. Dia benar-benar berharap kalau esok pagi, segalanya kembali seperti semula.

.

 _._  
 _My Jinji don't you cry_  
 _This world out of time_  
 _Of time out of mind..._

.

Waktu sakit, Yoongi pernah bilang kalau dia mau pergi ke bulan, diantar bintang. Orang yang demam tinggi memang suka meracau tak jelas. Jimin sedikit mengabaikannya dan menganggap itu hanya suatu keinginan yang tak penting. Jadi dia buat bualan saja. Kebetulan beberapa hari ke depan, bulan akan penuh dan bintang akan berkilapan. Jimin yang telah menonton ramalan cuaca menyampaikannya kembali pada Yoongi. Dia bilang kalau Yoongi bisa pergi saat hari itu tiba. Yoongi terlihat senang, walau sungging senyum di bibirnya tak bisa semelengkung biasa. Susah, kasihan. Dia sudah tak berdaya.

"Aku mau pergi ke bulan sekarang."  
Pada malam di mana cahaya bulan berpendar sempurna, Yoongi dijemput bintang. Dia pergi.

Sekelebat bayangnya muncul di ujung mimpi. Jimin terbangun dengan aroma kain yang tersinari matahari. Entah jam berapa itu. Bingkai foto Yoongi tak ada di meja, tapi di lantai dekat kasurnya. Foto-foto lain pun adanya di lantai. Bekas gempa kemarin. Kamarnya acak-acakan. Hanya akuarium kosongnya yang masih bertahan. Jimin memandanginya lama, lalu menoleh ketika menyadari bahwa yang bernapas di ruangan itu bukan hanya dirinya.

 _Yoongi_ , si sosok misterius, tidur menyusup di ketiaknya. Blus ungu yang semalam diperebutkan melekat di badan lelaki itu.

"Yoongi...?" Jimin berbisik. _Yoongi_ tetap tidur nyenyak. Sejenak dia lupa kalau _Yoongi_ yang ini datangnya dari tempat aneh bernama 180995. Dia merasa kalau bangun tidurnya yang seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang sudah lama sekali tak dia dapat. Ada rindu. Itu sedikit membuat nyeri. Entah harus bahagia atau teriak karena mimpi gilanya terus berlanjut.

"Yoongi..." sekali lagi nama itu disebut. Jimin membelai. Pipi _Yoongi_ hangat dan lembut.

" _Jimin_..."

Dia tak sangka kalau panggilannya disahuti. _Yoongi_ yang semula menyusup di ketiaknya itu kemudian bangun dengan susah. Dia seperti orang yang benar-benar lelah habis menempuh perjalanan jauh. Tapi memang, kalau mau diingat, perjalanan dari dunia yang entah itu pastilah memakan waktu yang tak singkat, bukan? Tiba-tiba Jimin teringat film-film fiksi ilmiah yang sering tayang di tivi. Orang asing juga bisa capek.

Waktu _Yoongi_ mau menyusup lagi, Jimin bergerak mundur. Saat itu dia sadar, tak seharusnya dia begini.

.

 _My Jinji please don't cry_  
 _In this world, out of time_  
 _Time out of mind..._

.

"Tidak ada di beritanya, ya? Yang semalam itu," katanya yang menggarap pekerjaan. Dia membaca dibantu lampu meja sebagai sumber penerangan. Tapi aneh, ketika melihat ke jendela yang dibuka lebar-lebar, rasanya langit malam justru lebih terang dari lampunya.

"Hanya kamu yang mengingatnya." Begitu kata _Yoongi_.

Anak-anak berlarian di jalan. Mereka yang ribut sama sekali tak bicarakan mengenai kapal luar angkasa. Jimin pikir kalau ada polisi yang memeriksa apartemennya lagi, bisa-bisa dia ditangkap atas tuduhan penyekapan. Ya, menyekap _Yoongi_ si orang asing.

Tivi dia abaikan. Suaranya senada orang berbisik. Pelan memang. Hanya supaya tak terlalu hening. Sebab Yoongi pun tak juga membuka obrolan, hanya berdiri di balkon bersama angin yang sesekali lewat. Jimin sendiri tak mau usik. Pekerjaannya masih belum selesai. Lembar-lembar naskah di meja menunggu untuk dibaca dan diedit. Dia memegang spidol merahnya. Dia membaca. Tapi otaknya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Malah semrawut. Bahkan ketika melihat foto-foto Yoongi di dinding, bola kusut itu makin besar.

"Argh!"

Kesal. Kertas-kertasnya berhamburan ke lantai. Dia mengelus dahi. Panas. Foto Yoongi di meja masih saja tersenyum. Jimin mendadak ingin marah padanya. Dia tak pernah berubah walau segalanya tak lagi seperti tiga tahun lalu. Bahkan barang-barang yang disimpan rapi di dalam kardus itu bisa saja lapuk. Mereka akan pergi nantinya. Tapi Yoongi, yang terlindung kaca, masih tersenyum dengan cara yang sama. Jimin mengelus dagu. Bakal janggutnya sudah tumbuh. Dia lupa (lagi) untuk bercukur.

"Kertasnya jangan dibuang-buang."

Seseorang memungut. Ya, itu Yoongi. Tidak, bukan Yoongi. Jimin mengeritkan gigi. _Yoongi_ di sana hanya berdiri dengan tatapan segan. Mungkin wajah Jimin terlalu keras untuk dipandangi.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, ciut.

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir."

"Itu artinya kau butuh istirahat. Berbaringlah."

Jimin menarik napas panjang, membuangnya banyak-banyak lewat hidung. Dia beranjak dari kursi, pindah ke kasur. Sempat ia menendang tumpukan kaset yang entah mengapa tambah berantakan sejak terakhir kali dia menaruhnya di dekat akuarium. Tapi bukannya berbaring, dia malah dudukkan diri, memeluk lutut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan setelah suamimu mati?" tanyanya. _Yoongi_ sudah selesai membereskan kertas-kertas yang Jimin hamburkan.

"Memajang fotonya. Berpamitan padanya tiap kali aku mau pergi. Mengajaknya bicara tiap kali aku kembali ke rumah." _Yoongi_ mengelus bingkai foto mendiang istri Jimin. Wajah yang sama persis dengan dirinya itu membuat dia ingin tersenyum bangga. Sayang orang cantik di foto sudah lama mati.

"Orang-orang tak mengerti," sahut Jimin.

"Mereka tak perlu mengerti."

Lelaki yang belum cukuran itu memandang jauh ke dalam akuarium. "Aku merindukan Yoongi... Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Coba tebak apa yang aku rasakan tiap aku menatapmu? Atau bicara padamu seperti ini."

Jawaban _Yoongi_ membuatnya tertohok. Dia menunduk dalam sebentar, lalu berdehem. "...maaf."

Kemudian _Yoongi_ menghampirinya, turut duduk di atas kasur sempit itu. Bedanya separuh kaki _Yoongi_ ditutupi selimut.

"Aku tentu sangat merindukannya." Akhirnya jawaban itu keluar. Tangannya meremat selimut. Seperti kesal, tapi juga entah.

Jimin melirik, pula dengan _Yoongi_. Pada dasarnya mereka ini orang-orang yang merindu. Tak punya obatnya. Walau rasanya _Yoongi_ jauh lebih luwes mengikuti arus ketimbang Jimin sendiri. Lelaki itu seperti ikan. Diberi mandat untuk pindah dunia dan menempati tempat kosong yang ditinggalkan orang lain, dia laksanakan. Walau tentu, di tempatnya yang nun jauh di sana, ada banyak hal yang tertinggal. Entah kenangannya, masa indahnya, atau foto-foto suaminya.

"Y..." Jimin mau bicara, tapi mulutnya hanya terbuka sedikit dan lidahnya tak mau sinkron membentuk sebuah kata. Ia kenal betul bagaimana Yoongi menatapnya. Bagaimana Yoongi bertanya lewat sorot mata itu.  
Dia benar-benar merindu!

Lantas entah karena perasaan yang mereka miliki adalah serupa, keduanya berciuman. Belah-belah lembut itu bersentuhan. Tak tahu siapa duluan yang menangis, sebab tiba-tiba lidah mereka mengecap asin. Mereka berhenti setelah menyadari itu. Keduanya saling menatap, matanya sama-sama basah. Ada bulir yang mengalir turun. Mereka terpaku pada tangisan lawannya. Tidak ada suara, napas tertahan. Bola mata mereka hanya bergerak sekian mili, untuk bertanya apa kiranya yang sedang dipikirkan. _Yoongi_ tak tahu, Jimin tak tahu. Mereka membaca sesuatu yang kabur. Terus mereka begitu. Tatapannya hanya terjeda kedip. Lama-lama gerak dan napas mereka seolah menyatu, lalu bibir itu kembali bersapa.

Ciumannya jadi sentimentil. Dada mereka sama-sama sesak oleh rasa rindu yang membual keluar tak terkontrol. Mereka masih terus berciuman sambil saling memeluk di atas kasur. Tempat sempit itu menjadi alas bergumul, melakukan seks.  
Saat itu tidak ada garis miring atau tanda kutip. Semuanya melebur.

.

 _Out of mind..._

.

Kira-kira sebulan mereka memainkan peran sebagai _Jimin_ dan Yoongi. Tidur di ranjang yang sama, makan bersama, mencuci baju bersama. Foto-foto Yoongi di dinding mulai tak lagi diliriki. Jimin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _Yoongi_ yang hidup. Akuarium diisi ikan-ikan kecil. Lampu kamar sering dinyalakan kalau dirasa sore mau habis. Jimin mulai keluar dari apartemen meski tetap pada jam-jam tak wajar.

Tapi suatu siang, dia mau waktu diajak main jungkat-jungkit di taman bermain dekat kompleks apartemen. Cuacanya begitu panas. Langit biru tak berawan kala itu. Matahari terik menyorot. Anak-anak lebih memilih untuk main di dalam rumah, dan ibu-ibu jalan-jalan dengan berlindung di bawah payung. Hanya mereka yang malah duduk di dua sisi jungkat-jungkit. Melonjak naik, setelahnya turun. Begitu saja terus, ganti-gantian. Mereka sama-sama memegang sekotak jus yang diginnya sudah mulai hilang. Kotak itu berkeringat.

Jimin menelisik _Yoongi_ , dari atas, ke bawah. Kembali lagi ke atas.

Walau sebulan adalah waktu yang cukup lama, Jimin tak merasakan sesuatu yang berarti. _Yoongi_ tak menjadikan cinta di dadanya berkembang. Malam-malam dengan seks itu hanya seperti bumbu yang ditabur di atas nasi panas. Tidak ada juga tidak masalah. Kosong, dia masih merasa begitu. Kala dia dan _Yoongi_ masih terjaga, dia akan lupakan foto-foto di dindingnya. Tapi setelah _Yoongi_ tidur, ada kerinduan untuk menatap foto-foto itu satu-satu.

Dia tahu kalau dirinya tak puas dengan ini. Kedatangan _Yoongi_ tak mengubah air yang keruh menjadi bening. Tiap kali _Yoongi_ terdiam pandangi langit, Jimin melihat bahwa sesungguhnya lelaki itu merasakan hal yang sama meski tak diungkapkan lewat ucapan. Tapi sikapnya, ya, tiap-tiap.

"Apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Jimin.

 _Yoongi_ yang sedang membuang pandang pada gunungan pasir di taman bermain lalu menoleh. "Mengisi kekosongan."

"Padahal tidak ada dari kita yang punya rasa cinta."

"Ya," lelaki berbulu mata lentik itu menunduk, seruputnya terdengar keras. Isi kotak jus hampir kosong.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Aku juga." Yoongi mengangkat kepala. Dia mengatakan ini sambil menatap Jimin, "Aku hanya cinta pada suamiku."

Jimin memberatkan diri supaya dia turun dan Yoongi terangkat naik. " _Yoongi_. Aku hanya mencintai Yoongi."

Dan jungkat-jungkit itu masih terus naik-turun.

"Jimin. Kau tahu tidak apa yang sama dari kita?"

"Apa?"

"Sama-sama dungu."

Keduanya tertawa. Sisa lelucon kasar itu adalah kediaman. Tapi, jungkat-jungkit masih terus naik-turun (lagi).

"Harusnya kau abaikan mandat itu."

"Ya, harusnya aku tak pernah datang kemari. Harusnya aku seperti kamu yang mengabaikannya."

"Lantas bagaimana sekarang? Apa yang mesti kita lakukan? Menunggu mandat lain?"

"Kupikir itu percuma. Mandat, meski kita minta sampai menangis darah, atau bersujud ribuan tahun, tetap saja tak akan turun kalau memang belum waktunya."

"Hmm... itu seperti ketika kita berdoa, meminta sesuatu, tapi baru kita dapat setelah kita melupakannya."

Setelah bosan, barulah mereka meninggalkan jungkat-jungkit itu, pulang.

 _Yoongi_ mengganti baju. Walau Jimin bilang baju putihnya (yang dibawa dari dunia lain) itu seperti baju aktivis keagamaan, _Yoongi_ tak acuh. Dia tinggalkan baju-baju Yoongi yang pernah dipakainya di satu tumpukan yang berbeda. Sudah dicuci, disetrika, dan dilipat rapi. Dia bilang pada Jimin kalau dia ingin berhenti. Melakukan sesuatu yang tak diinginkan adalah hal yang tak bagus, tak ada gunanya juga. Akan lebih baik kalau dirinya pergi. Ya, begitu.

"Ke mana kau akan pergi?"

"Entah. Menjelajah. Aku akan belajar masak nasi," kata _Yoongi_.

Lalu esok dan esoknya, dia tak pernah kembali.

.

.  
.

 **3 September 2000**

Jimin melamun setelah bangun. Dia masih tetap duduk di kasur selama satu setengah jam. Matahari semakin tinggi, angannya makin jauh. Hari itu adalah ulangtahun pernikahannya dengan Yoongi. Jika saja Yoongi masih hidup, mungkin Jimin bisa merayakannya. Oh, lampu temaram, kue manis, lilin, anggur, candaan ringan. Jimin tersenyum sendiri membayangkannya. Tiga tahun lalu Yoongi menyunggingkan senyum termanis di ujung makan malam romantis.

Di sore hari dia keluar untuk membeli kue dan lilin. Tetangganya memandang heran sebab tak biasa mereka lihat penghuni apartemen nomor tiga itu keluar saat matahari masih ada. Tapi Jimin mengabaikannya. Tak penting. Yaa, meski ketika tak sengaja bercermin di kaca toko dia kaget sendiri melihat mukanya yang layu dan pucat pasi seperti hantu.

Lalu, malam pun tiba. Lampu di apartemennya, seperti biasa, tak ia nyalakan. Lagi-lagi hanya ada cahaya dari luar jendela. Dia duduk menghadap bingkai foto Yoongi di meja. Seloyang kue coklat ada di antara mereka. Satu-satunya lilin sudah dinyalakan. Tapi Jimin tiada niat untuk meniup, malah termenung. Cuma radio yang bersuara, memutar lagu.

Hampa, memang hampa.

Kue dan lilin itu untuk menghibur siapa? Dia mulai berpikir bahwa yang selama ini dianggapnya menghidupkan Yoongi dan dirinya sendiri adalah hal yang sia-sia. Tidak ada yang berubah. Waktu tetap berjalan dan ia sendirian.

Ah, jatuh. Air matanya jatuh. Dia menggunakan dua tangannya untuk menutupi muka, menyembunyikan itu.

Dia tak sadar kalau pintunya tak dia kunci. Tahu-tahu ada yang membuka. Ketika menengok siapa, dia terkejut karena yang didapatinya adalah _Yoongi_. Menembus gelap _Yoongi_ berjalan mendekat. Tanpa bicara apa-apa dia menanggalkan semua pakaiannya dan melempar itu ke lantai. Dia buka lemari dan mengambil sepotong blus (bukan yang ungu, tapi yang lain yang warnanya gading). Blus itu menutupi setengah kakinya yang tak bercelana. Dia mengambil seloyang kue cokelat di atas meja dan membawanya keluar, ke balkon.

Jimin hanya menonton. Seperti orang tolol, bingung tapi diam saja.

Angin malam berembus masuk ketika jendela dibuka. Blus _Yoongi_ kena terpaannya. Lilin di tengah kue mati meninggalkan asap yang membentuk garis melintang di udara. Dari belakang Jimin memandang. _Yoongi_ di sana hanya berdiri, mendongak, melihat pada langit yang berbulan dan berbintang, tanpa seucap katapun keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hari ini ulangtahun pernikahanku." Akhirnya Jimin yang memecah keheningan itu. Dia turut berdiri di balkon dan memandang langit. Tangisannya sudah dihapus sebelum dia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Ya, aku tahu. Sebab hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun pernikahanku juga."

"Yang keberapa?"

"Enam."

"Oh, sama. Lama tak jumpa, ya, kita. Kupikir kau kembali ke duniamu."

"Kau tak lihat kapal di langit kota ini, kan? Kalau tidak ada, bagaimana caraku bisa kembali? Lagipula tidak ada alasan juga untukku kembali ke sana."

 _Yoongi_ menyendok kue dan memakannya. Ketika sendok itu berpindah tangan, dan gantian Jimin yang mengunyah, _Yoongi_ mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sebelum mati, suamiku sempat sakit. Waktu itu dia bilang kalau dia ingin pergi ke bulan..."

"Diantar bintang."

Ujung kalimatnya diucapkan bersama dengan Jimin. Mereka kompak katakan itu. Mata _Yoongi_ membulat tak percaya. Dia tatap Jimin dengan nanar. Sedang, lelaki di sampingnya hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Berat hati, tapi juga seperti tergelitik.

"Istriku juga katakan hal yang sama sebelum dia mati."

Mereka membiarkan angin bernyanyi. Kue itu belum disentuh lagi. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tentang masa lalu, kenangan, bahagianya, perihnya, bulan, bintang...

"Dan tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa ... kau adalah aku, dan aku adalah kau?"

 _Yoongi_ menjawab, "Itu sebabnya kita tak mudah saling mengerti? Karena manusia lebih mudah pahami orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri? Begitu?"

Tak tahan rasanya untuk tak tertawa. Jimin mengangguk sambil mengulum bibir. Dia berucap, "Iya."

"Oh, Jimin. Apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?"

"Aku geli mengatakannya."

"Katakan, cepat! Atau kubuang kue ini."

"Baik, baik."

"Apa?"

"Kurasa kita hanya perlu ... mencoba saling mencintai."

Mereka bertatapan. Radio memutar sebuah lagu yang kedengarannya seringan angin malam.[]

 _._  
 _._  
 _My Jinji don't you cry_  
 _This world out of time_  
 _Of time out of mind..._

 _My Jinji please don't cry_  
 _In this world, out of time_  
 _Time out of mind..._

 _Out of mind..._

 _Every time you lie in my place_  
 _I do want to say_  
 _It's you, you my babe_  
 _I won't be too late..._

.  
.

What I Got From The Space Ship  
END


End file.
